Almanach des fruits du démon
by Eladriend
Summary: dans cet almanach, compte vous présenter tout les fruits du démon dans l'ordre d'apparition du mangas (pas de l'anime) afin que tout le monde comprenne mieux les caractéristiques de chaque pouvoir.
1. Gomu Gomu no mi

Gomu Gomu no mi

Le Gomu Gomu no mi est le fruit du démon du caoutchouc. Il s'agit d'un type paramecia.  
Il était dans un catalogue des fruits du démon avant que Luffy ne le mange, signe que ce dernier n'est pas son premier utilisateur. Luffy a mangé ce fruit en étant enfant, après l'avoir pris pour un fruit banal.  
Il ne s'en est rendu compte seulement quand Shanks le prend par le bras pour le retenir, ce qui fait qu'il s'allonge sans empêcher Luffy de partir

Une fois que ce fruit a été mangé, son possesseur peut étendre les parties de son corps très loin, puis les faire revenir, ce qui donne des coups très puissant.  
Il peut aussi s'en servir pour attaquer tout un groupe en donnant un coup latéral

Ce pouvoir permet à son utilisateur de résister aux attaques par armes écrasantes telle que les coups de poings (sauf ceux des membres d'équipage de Luffy et ceux imprégnés de Haki), et les attaques par armes à feu comme les balles de fusils et les boulets de canons. Il peut aussi tomber de très haut sans crainte en gonflant son corps comme un ballon.  
Ce pouvoir permet à son possesseur de résister au fruit du Goro Goro No Mi (le fruit de l'électricité) car le caoutchouc n'étant pas conducteur, son possesseur ne ressent rien, même soumis à plusieurs millions de volts.  
Ce pouvoir n'a aucun effet contre les attaques tranchantes telles que celles avec des katanas ou bien les flèches, elles feront autant de dégât qu'à un humain lambda

Quand Luffy tombe à la mer ou touche du Kairoseki, en plus de perdre ses forces, il ne contrôle plus ses membres, bien qu'ils restent élastiques.  
Bien qu'il soit en caoutchouc, le corps de Luffy ne fonds pas face à la chaleur; même quand il est soumis à plusieurs millions de degrés, cependant il n'immunise pas contre les brulures.  
Quand Luffy fait rebondir ses attaques sur le sol ou un mur, les utilisateurs de Haki ne peuvent plus prévoir ce qu'elles vont toucher, ce qui les rends difficilement évitables.

Le fruit du Gomu Gomu no mi peut avoir 3 améliorations :

Le Gear Second Luffy augmente sa pression sanguine à l'aide de ses jambes, ce qui lui permet de bouger plus rapidement. Il maitrise ainsi le Soru du CP9. Quand il utilise cette technique, sa chaleur corporelle augmente, ce qui fait que son corps dégage beaucoup de fumée.  
Les premières fois qu'il utilise sa technique, elle pompe son énergie vitale, ce qui fait que Luffy ne peut pas rester comme ça très longtemps, même s'il peut la refaire.

Le Gear Third Luffy souffle dans son pouce (ou même directement dans ses os) pour le remplir d'air, ce qui a pour effet de faire atteindre à son bras la taille d'un géant. Une fois qu'il a fini de souffler, il peut faire basculer l'air dans ses mains, ses pieds ou son torse.  
avant ses deux ans d'entrainement, Luffy rapetisse momentanément dès qu'il utilise cette technique

Le Red Hawk quand Luffy est en mode Gear Second il augmente encore la pression sanguine de son poing et de son bras, ce qui a pour effet d'augmenter encore sa chaleur corporelle il peut ainsi enflammer son poing, même sous l'eau. Il se protège des blessures en utilisant son Haki

Quand Luffy combine ces particularités à ses Hakis, il devient une véritable machine de guerre capable de tout détruire sur son chemin.


	2. Bara Bara no mi

Le Bara Bara no mi

Buggy le clown a mangé le fruit de la fragmentation, qui est un fruit de type paramecia.  
De base, il souhaitait juste manger un ananas et vendre le fruit par la suite, mais à cause de Shanks qui arrivait dans son dos, Buggy n'eut d'autre choix que de le cacher dans sa bouche, puis de l'avaler après avoir crié sur le roux et perdu une carte au trésor, c'est en tombant à la mer et en coulant qu'il se rendit compte que ce que l'on disait sur les fruits du démon était vrais. Il en veut à Shanks depuis ce jour

Ce fruit permet à son utilisateur de séparer n'importe quelle partie de son corps et de les contrôler dans les airs, dans un périmètre limité autour de ses pieds, qui doivent cependant avoir un contact avec le sol (soit le toucher directement, ou bien être dans les bras de quelqu'un qui touche le sol  
il ne semble pas y avoir de limite à la taille des parties séparé, comme nous pouvons le voir quand Buggy est atteint par l'attaque de Mihawk, qui le découpe en toutes petite parties

Ce pouvoir est très efficace contre les épéistes, qui ne peuvent pas couper son utilisateur.  
Son pouvoir permet aussi de lancer son poing à une très grande vitesse, ce qui donne à Buggy un coup de poing bien plus puissant, rapide et avec une plus grande portée qu'un homme normal

Cependant, a moins de réussir à séparer son corps a temps, les balles de pistolet et boulets font des dégâts a l'homme que possède le Bara Bara no mi

Avoir les partie du corps séparés n'empêche pas l'utilisateur du fruit de vivre normalement, mais à partir du moment où il quitte le périmètre autorisé, il ne peut plus exercer son pouvoir, et elles deviennent inertes

Ce fruit présente quelque similitudes et différences avec d'autres fruits : comme le fruit du Beri Beri no mi, sont utilisateur peut séparer les partie de son corps, sauf que Very Good ne semble pas avoir la possibilité de choisir quelle partie transformer en baie. De plus, Very good est immunise contre les coups de poing, mais pas des sabres, ce qui est exactement l'inverse pour Buggy (nous pouvons dire la même chose pour le Gomu Gomu no mi de Luffy, en remplaçant « coups de poing » par « balles de fusil ».  
Il est plus ou moins l'opposé du fruit du Ope Ope n mi du fait qu'il ne puisse découper que lui, contrairement à Law, qui ne peut découper que les bâtiments et les autres.

Oda avait dit dans une des SBS que s'il pouvait manger un fruit du démon un jour, il choisirait celui-ci.


	3. Chapter 3

Le Sube Sube no Mi, est un Fruit du Démon de type Paramecia qui rend le corps de l'utilisateur glissant, qui à son tour rend la plupart des attaques et tous les objets glissants hors de son corps, protégeant l'utilisateur contre tout mal dans la plupart des situations. Ce fruit fut consommé par Alvida.  
Comme avec Alvida, si la personne qui a mangé ce fruit était obèse, elle deviendra maigre. Il semble également partager les caractéristiques avec le Gomu Gomu no Mi dans la mesure où l'utilisateur semble être définitivement modifié après avoir consommé le fruit, car Alvida ne semble pas revenir à sa forme d'origine après s'être capturé et être entré en contact avec des filets de Granit Marin, car sa graisse avait déjà glissé hors de son corps. Les attaques sont inefficaces contre l'utilisateur de ce fruit car elles glissent sur lui. Cepandant, ce fruit ne semble pas avoir d'avantage offensif.

C'est un des seuls fruit du demon connu avec le Hobi Hobi no Mi(sugar du joker) qui change le physique du consomateur(trice)

Il est d'une certaine manière similaire au Awa Awa no Mi (Kalifa du CP-9) car tout les deux ont des propriétés glissantes.


End file.
